disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
]] All the Toon characters on this list have either appeared or were mentioned in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. These characters had all appeared in either film or cartoon shorts made by various studios, pressented here. Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Chip 'n Dale *Clara Cluck *Peter Pig *Professor Ludwig Von Drake* *The merry dwarfs from The Merry Dwarves *The Trees and Flowers from Flowers and Trees *The Big Bad Wolf, the Three Little Pigs, and Little Red Riding Hood *Hades' imps from The Goddess of Spring *Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, and the girl bunnies from The Tortoise and the Hare *Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin *Elmer Elephant *The orphans from Orphan's Benefit *Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, and The Queen (appearing as the Witch) from tital film *Wynken, Blynken and Nod *Ferdinand The Bull *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket from tital film *Various Fantasia characters: broomsticks from The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Hyacinch Hippo and Madame Upanova ostrich from Dance of the Hours, Cherubs, Pegasus and the cupids from The Pastoral Symphony, and the Chinese mushrooms and Russian thistles from The Nutcracker Suite *The Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles *Dumbo, the Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, and Casey Junior from tital film *Bambi, Bambi's mother, and Thumper from the tital film *Pedro the Plane from Saludos Amigos *Jose Carioca *Monte the pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe *Chicken Little *Peter from the Peter and the Wolf segment of Make Mine Music *Brer Rabbit, Brer Bear, Hummingbirds, the Tar Baby, and the Sis Moles from Song of the South *The Singing Harp and Willie the Giant from Fun and Fancy Free *The animals from the Johnny Appleseed segment of Melody Time* *Danny, the sheep from So Dear to My Heart* *Mr. Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Wind in the Willows segment of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* *Jaq, Gus, and the birds from Cinderella* *Bill (the lizard with a ladder), Tweedledum, the doorknob, and the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland* *Peter Pan, John Darling, and Tinker Bell from tital film* *Maleficent's goons from Sleeping Beauty* *Pongo from One Hundred and One Dalmatians* *A cartoon version of Mary Poppins and the penguin waiters from tital film* *Flaps the vulture from The Jungle Book* *Piglet from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh* Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *The Road Runner* *Wile E. Coyote* *Yosemite Sam *Speedy Gonzales* *Tweety Bird *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn *Pepé Le Pew *Marvin the Martian* *Sam Sheepdog* *Michigan J. Frog* *Hector the Bulldog* *Tasmanian Devil* *Marc Antony and Pussyfoot* *The Do-Do Bird from Porky in Wackyland *Toro the Bull from Bully for Bugs* *The Hillbilly Brothers from Hillbilly Hare* MGM/UA *Droopy Dog *Barney Bear *Spike *Screwy Squirrel is mentioned Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Betty Boop *Koko the Clown *Little Audrey *Baby Huey* *Joker, the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons Universal Studios/Walter Lantz/Amblin Entertainment *Woody Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Chilly Willy* and Dinky Doodle are mentioned 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons *Heckle and Jeckle *Deputy Dawg* Deleted Characters Some other characters were scripted to appear in the final script, but the rights to the characters could not be obtained in time, although a photo of Felix the Cat shaking hands with R.K. Maroon can be seen in Maroon's office when he first hires Eddie. MGM/Hanna-Barbera Productions/DFE *Tom and Jerry *The Pink Panther* Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Popeye, Bluto, and Olive Oyl *Little Lulu *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Gabby Terrytoons *Mighty Mouse King Features Syndicate *Felix the Cat Jay Ward Productions *Rocky the Flying Squirrel* *Bullwinkle J. Moose* Special Edition DVD Cameos Numerous characters who did not make cameos in the movie itself make a few cameos on the menus of the Special Edition DVD. Note: most can be seen in the 2nd disk. *Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove* *Elliot from Pete's Dragon* *Lady Tremaine from Cinderella* (*) Denotes anachronisms; these characters (or, in the cases of characters such as Tinker Bell, the animated versions of them that appear in the film) were created after 1947. But as screenplay writer Peter S. Seaman said, "The aim was entertainment, not animation history." It also has been mentioned before with such settings that the characters may simply have not been "discovered" yet, and their movies simply have not been produced yet. Category:Lists of characters